Harry Potter and elixer of life
by DarkWolfX
Summary: A 'twisted' versoin of Harry Potter book 1 where Harry doesn't become friends with Ron. What happens to our favorite hero when he is on his own? See for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **own** Harry Potter and its characters, blah, blah, blah if only, if only

Note: I'm putting forth an effort to get Hagrid's accent right. (That's gotta be worth something) so please let me know if you notice any problems. Also, please read and review.

Chapter 1: Lonely Train Ride

You know the beginning, Harry gets a letter from Hagrid saying he was accepted into Hogwarts, even though his aunt and uncle tried their hardest not to. Then, seeing it as a change for the better, he went with Hagrid to collect supplies.

This story begins on the train to Hogwarts.

Harry was traveling down the many cars, looking for an empty compartment. In one compartment he spotted a dark looking boy with blonde hair. On the other side of the compartment were two strong yet dumb looking boys. Not wanting to sit with them, he kept going.

Finally, he came to a completely empty compartment where he decided to settle in. After a few minutes a boy with messy red hair came in. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked.

Not wanting to embarrass himself before even reaching Hogwarts, Harry quickly said, "No."

"Why not?" the red head asked.

"Because I want some peace and quiet," Harry replied.

"Oh, okay." And with that the red head left. Harry then began to read up on potions because he had a bad feeling about the teacher. About the time that he finished reading the book, the blonde boy and the two thugs walked in.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment." The blonde said, "and seeing as you're the only one in here you must be him."

"Yes, I'm him. And you are?" Harry asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and it'll do you well to remember it. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said in a superior tone.

"I don't need your help with anything." Harry replied.

About one minute after Draco stormed off in a rage, a girl with brown hair walked in. "Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville lost his."

"No, I haven't," Harry answered, feeling sorry for the boy that had to bring a **toad** with him as a pet.

"Are you sure?" When Harry said he was sure she went on. "Well, anyways, my name is Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Harry Potter."

""Are you really? I know all about you of course. Do you know any spells yet? I've only tried a few myself, but they've all worked out for me." She said this all very fast. Noticing the potions textbook lying on the seat next to Harry, she said, "Are you studying, too? I've memorized all the textbooks already myself." Clearly she needed to catch her breath from saying so much so fast because Hermione stopped talking for a few minutes. Then she said, "Well, you'd better change into your school robes. I went by the conductor a few minutes ago and he said we would be at Hogwarts soon."

"Then would you go so I can change?"

"Fine, fine," Hermione said as she left the compartment. As she left Harry decided to avoid her.

Harry locked the compartment door. He took off his windbreaker and put on one of his plain school robes. Then a voice boomed through the train, "PLEASE LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN. IT WILL BE TAKEN TO HOGWARTS SEPERATELY." A few minutes later the train came to a complete stop and Harry could hear everyone filing off the train. He decided that he should also get off. Once he was off Harry noticed Hagrid standing nearby.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid boomed over the crowd. Harry walked over and said hello to Hagrid. He heard a few people utter a low 'wow'. "Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid replied. "Okay. Ev'ry one get in a boat. No more 'n two to a boat." Once everyone was in a boat Hagrid said, "Is ev'ry one in a boat? Okay. FORWARD." The boats began to glide along the surface of the lake, which was as smooth as glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I were the proud creator of such great characters (Accept Draco Malfoy) and the Harry Potter book series.

Note: Some of this is straight from the book (no wonder it seems so familiar) but mostly just the important quotes. For the sorting hat's song in full read book one, or for the unlucky few without this ability, request the sorting hat's song in your review.

Chapter 2: Double the Trouble

Soon they came to a shore, where everyone got out and gathered together around Hagrid. Then they went up a flight of giant stone steps to a giant oak door.

"Everyone 'ere?" Hagrid asked. "You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the giant oak door. The door opened revealing a tall witch wearing emerald green robes. Harry thought that she looked like a very strict person.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened the door the rest of the way to reveal the giant entrance hall. The students followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Harry could hear voices coming from a door to his right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall led them into a small, empty chamber off to the side of the entrance hall.

As you know Professor McGonagall told everyone about how the houses are important, they will be their homes. At this point Harry already read about this in 'Hogwarts: A History'. Then, some ghosts came through and gave everyone a right good scare, after which McGonagall came in and told them that it was time for the sorting ceremony.

Everyone lined up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the small chamber and over to the doors that Harry had noticed earlier. They entered t6he Great hall and lined up in front of the teacher's table facing the students. Wanting to avoid the stare of the students Harry looked up at the ceiling. It looked like there wasn't a ceiling at all. "Its bewitched," Harry heard Hermione whisper, "I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'." Of course, Harry had read about it, too. Harry quickly looked down to see Professor McGonagall place a stool in front of them. She then put a beat up old wizard's hat on the stool.

The hat then came to life and sang some very catchy song, even though Harry wasn't really paying attention. He did, however, notice a few parts, including a part about only having to put the hat on to be sorted. "When I call your name come up to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A blonde haired girl stumbled out of line and put on the hat.

After a moment's pause the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to the right began cheering.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" This time the table second from the left cheered. 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw as well.

"Brown, Lavender," was the first Gryffindor. The table on the far left began to cheer. Harry noticed the twins from the train station catcalling at Lavender while she made her way to the table.

After this point, Harry didn't pay much attention. Eventually, Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry." All around the great hall whispers broke out.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry walked up to the stool and put on the sorting hat, which fell over his eyes.

"Hmm…" the hat said, "interesting. You're a smart one, and brave. There's a thirst to prove yourself here, too." Harry thought about all that he had heard about the houses. The worst was Slytherin, which was supposed to be the house of every evil wizard that had come from Hogwarts.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_, Harry thought.

"Are you sure?" the hat asked. "You could be great. Slytherin will help you along the path to greatness."

_Not Slytherin_, Harry thought.

"Well then," the hat said, "better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table began cheering. As Harry walked over to the table, shakily, he noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. The twins were yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" while dancing on the table. Harry decided to sit by the twins because he, for some reason, felt the most at home sitting near them. In fact, he felt as if he was meant to become friends with them. When Harry sat down the twins immediately sat down, on either side of him. "Hello, Harry. I'm Fred and this is George. You might have heard of us." The twin on Harry's right said. As the sorting continued Harry talked to Fred and George. When they pointed out the teacher's table Harry noticed quite a few teachers that he didn't know. Harry noticed a teacher in black robes that was glaring at him. Suddenly his scar started hurting.

"Who's that next to Quirrel?" Harry asked as the pain started to go away.

"Oh, him? That's Snapey-poo," Fred said in a cute voice. "But he's more commonly known as _Professor_ Snape." George finished.

"Weasly, Ronald!" McGonagall called in the background.

"Oh. Its finally Ronnie-Poo's turn." Fred said in the same cute voice.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Our brother Ron." George replied in a matter of fact tone. This caused Harry to grin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The table began to cheer and Harry decided he might as well join them.

As Ron got closer Fred and George said, "Ronald Weasly, come on down. You're the next contestant-."

"Stop that," Ron said, annoyed by his brothers' little comment.

Soon the last person was sorted and the Sorting Hat was taken away. Dumbledore then got up and began to speak.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

"Is he mad?" Harry asked.

"You bet," Fred asked. "But we don't hate him for it."

"In fact," George added, "We love him for it. Potato, Harry?" Just then Harry noticed that the once empty plates were now filled with food. He was so hungry that Harry didn't notice anything that happened while he ate. Soon, the dinner foods vanished and were replaced by desserts. Every dessert Harry could imagine of was there, even a few he couldn't imagine. Before long he was full (for the first time he could remember) and couldn't eat anymore. Then the food vanished and the plates were once again spotless. Dumbledore then stood up once more.

"Now," he said. "I have a few announcements before we go off to bed. The forbidden forest is off limits to first year students. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to die a horrible death."

"Is he joking?" Harry asked.

"Probably not," Fred said, "but we can find out for sure." There was a glint in Fred's eye as he said this.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "off to bed."

The older boy from the station got up and said, "Everybody follow me."

"Keep your pants on Percy," Fred said. "We're coming."

Everyone followed Percy out of the Great hall and up the giant stone steps in the Entrance Hall. Harry had enjoyed the meal so much that he barely noticed a staircase move away just after he got off it. Soon they came to a giant portrait of a fat lady.

Percy walked up to the Portrait. "Password?" the fat lady said. Most of the crowd muttered, "Whoa."

"Caput Draconis," Percy said. The portrait swung open and the fat lady said, "Enter." Everyone slowly made their way into a medium sized room with two recliners and a small table in front of a fireplace. Harry headed straight to the stairs and entered the First Year Boy's dorm, which was on the second level up. Harry found all of his stuff already at the foot of one of the beds. Harry changed into his pajamas and went straight to sleep.

I hope y'all liked this chapter. Let me know if you thought that it was too…boring at the end. If so this is because I was sort of finding a way to just get through the part of this story that is so close to the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Potions Disaster

Note to all: don't yeh dare forget to R&R, or else I'll hunt yeh down an' ask what yeh thought of thi' story.

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, so get over it.

"Its Harry Potter."

"He looked at me. Oh my god he's so cute."

Whispers followed Harry wherever he went. On his way to potions he was surrounded by the whispers of the other people in his house.

"Bloody people," Harry muttered to himself, as he walked. Fred and George, who had been walking nearby, walked up to Harry at that point.

"Meet us in the common room," Fred said. "Later tonight," George finished.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Were going to show you around Hogwarts." Fred said with an evil grin. "The rest you'll find out later," George finished with the same evil grin. Then the twins walked away. Soon, Harry reached the potions room. He entered and went straight to a seat in the middle of the room, and sat down. A few minutes later, a tall man in a black robe strode in, banging the door behind him, and to the front of the room. Harry caught the teacher's gaze and his foreheads suddenly started hurting. This had happened each time he made eye contact with the teacher so far. The teacher's name was Professor Snape, and he began class by calling roll. He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

When Snape finished roll call, he began to talk about what the class was like and such. Harry took note of every word Snape said.

After a long pause Snape suddenly said, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape's lips curled in a sneer.

"You would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the drought of living death."

The sneer receded slightly.

"Okay, lets try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will cure most poisons."

The sneer was almost gone now, and Harry was starting to smile.

"So, you've done your reading. Well, try this one: What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is none. The plant also goes by aconite. But we don't learn **_that_** until 2nd year, _professor_ Snape." Now the sneer was completely gone. Then, suddenly, it returned.

"10 points from Gryffindor for back-sassing the teacher."

The lesson didn't get any better. Snape paired the class up and set them to mixing a simple cure for boils. Snape was admiring Malfoy's perfect job as Harry notice that Neville wasn't taking his cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills. Harry tried to stop Neville but he said he knew what he was doing. After Neville added the quills, green smoke and acid filled the room. Neville was now drenched with the potion.

Snape then sent Neville to the hospital wing and took 5 points from Gryffindor because 'Harry wanted to look good'.

An hour later, as Harry was leaving the dungeons, his mind was spinning and he didn't feel all too good. He'd lost, not ten, but 15 points for Gryffindor, and all in one lesson – why in the world did Snape _hate_ him so much. Then he remembered that he would be meeting Hagrid tonight at 5, and his spirits rose slightly.

At 3 minutes until 5 Harry left the school for Hagrid's hut. When he knocked he heard a series of loud barks and Hagrid saying, "Back, Fang. Back."

The door opened slightly, revealing Hagrid. "Hold on." Then, "_Back_, Fang." Then Hagrid opened the door the rest of the way. While holding back a large black boarhound, he beckoned Harry in. "Make yerself at home."

Harry sat down nearby and began told Hagrid about his first week at Hogwarts. Then he also remembered that Fred and George would give him a tour of the school tonight - did he really look forward to that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Disclaimer: If only if only, I could own Harry Potter. But I don't and y'all know it, so just get over it.

Harry was glad to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git' and then decided to tell Hagrid about his first potions lesson. Hagrid said not to worry, but Harry couldn't help thinking that there was something that Hagrid wasn't telling him. Luckily, he didn't have to think about that yet, because now he had to meet Fred and George so they could give him a 'tour' of the school.

He found them standing near the door into the boy's dorm. "Harry," Fred said. Then George finished, "We thought you might've forgot about our plans."

"No," Harry quickly said. "I just had something else I had to do first."

"Good," George said. "Wouldn't want you to miss the fun." "Come on," Fred said, motioning towards the portrait hole. Harry followed them out.Once outside, Fred and George led Harry to an abandoned bathroom.

"This bathroom looks like it still gets used…but you said it was unused." Harry commented.

"We said it was an unused _bathroom_," George answered. "But we use it to sell our goods," Fred finished.

"What kinds?" Harry asked.

"All types," Fred answered. "But mostly jokes," George added. "Come by if you need anything," They both said at once, "at a reasonable price that is."

Then they left the bathroom and Fred and George gave Harry a tour of the rest of the school. Soon, they found themselves in front of the entrance of the third floor corridor. "Harry," Fred said, "what do you say we see what's in there?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, uneasily.

"Come on," George said. Then Fred added, "It'll be fun."

"Well, okay." Fred opened the door and gestured for George and Harry to enter. George entered, saying, "Why thank you," as he passed Fred. Harry followed suit, then Fred entered, closing the door behind them. Soon, they came across a plain locked door. "Hmm…" George said. "Wonder what they're hiding."

"Lets find out," Fred suggested.

"Might as well," George answered. "Come on Harry."

"Fine, fine," Harry answered. "I'm coming." George used a spell to unlock the door and, while Fred congratulated him, opened the door, gesturing Harry to enter. Reluctantly, Harry entered, followed by Fred and George. George closed the door and the three of them turned to face a giant three-headed dog. "Whoa," Fred and George both muttered. Noticing that Fred and George weren't scared, Harry tried to hide his fear. "And its guarding a trap door," Fred pointed out. Then the dog noticed them and all three heads began to snarl and growl. "Okay," George admitted, "time to go." Just as the dog began advancing on them, Fred George and Harry hurried out of the door, which they closed and locked behind them.

"Woo…" Harry sighed.

"Okay Harry," George said. "Tour's over." Then Fred added, "Off to bed with you."

Harry hurried off to the common room as George threatened him with a nasty sounding jinx.

As he went to bed that night Harry's mind was racing. What did Hagrid know that he wasn't telling Harry? And what was that 3-headed dog guarding?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Duels and Trolls and Three-headed Dogs**

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill: I own not HP. Now roll over and die if you got a problem with it.

Harry was up bright and early the next day. He went straight down to the great hall for breakfast.

**xxXXxx**

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, talking to Crabb and Goyle.

"Okay," Draco said. "Here's the plan. I'll trick one student into a midnight duel with me.'

"Okay," Goyle spat out. "Then what."

"Then you idiots tell Filch that 2 students are going to sneak into the trophy room tonight. Got it?"

"Got it," Crabb and Goyle both answered.

"Okay. Lets go." With that Draco, Crabb and Goyle strutted off to the great hall.

**xxXXXxx**

At the exact time that Harry reached the doors of the great hall, Draco was strutting down the stairs. "Perfect," Draco muttered. Then, to Harry, "Potter. Wait up." Harry paused long enough to see Malfoy approaching, and then turned to hurry into the great hall. "Potter, I've got a proposition for you. _Wait up_." Harry decided he might as well listen. After all, a proposition couldn't kill him - could it?

When Draco reached Harry he began. "Okay, here's the deal. You. Me. The trophy room. Midnight. A duel. The winner gets the loser's help with any one thing. Well?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, but at the end of breakfast I want an answer. After that its too late." Draco strutted off smirking. Harry joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table and began putting food on his plate.

"Harry," George said. "We heard you're going to have a duel with Malfoy tonight." Then Fred added, "Congratulations." George continued. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. What time? And where?"

"Umm…" Harry stuttered. "Midnight in the trophy room."

"Can we come?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Well, see you." Fred and George got up and left Harry to eat his breakfast alone. Soon, Malfoy walked up to him.

"Well, Potter?" He asked. "Is it a deal?"

"Your on," Harry answered.

"Get ready for your funeral. Today will be your last day live."(Bad insult I know.)

"We'll see, Malfoy."

**xxXXXxx**

At five 'til midnight, Harry left the common room alone. He would be meeting Fred and George at the trophy room. They said they had 'other business' to deal with. Harry made his way down to the third floor, making sure not to make a sound, and avoiding all teachers. As he approached the trophy room, Harry noticed Filch standing in front of the Trophy room doors. Fred and George were at the top of the steps from the second floor, watching for Harry. When they noticed him, they motioned for him to come over to them. Once he got over there, Fred started talking. "Draco set you up."

George added, "We didn't even see this coming."

Then Fred said, "Darn. And we were looking forward to seeing you beat Malfoy."

George suggested, "Maybe he knew Harry would win so he set Harry up instead of going through with the duel."

"Either way we'll get him for this," Fred responded. "Come on. Lets get back to the common room."

Harry followed the twins to a hidden passage, which led straight to the fat lady's portrait. "Caput draconis," Fed and George both said to the fat lady. The fat lady swung open and Fred, George, and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to sleep," Harry said to the twins. "See you."

"See you," the twins said.

**xxXXXxx**

The next morning Harry woke up late and had to rush to class without eating breakfast.

Harry entered the great hall for the Halloween feast, very eager to eat. There were pumpkins with candles in them floating all around the great hall. Harry sat by Fred and George.

Right away Fred started up. "You missed it. Malfoy was mad today at breakfast because you didn't show up for the duel."

"Then," George added in, "we told him that you didn't show because you found out that you had been set up."

"That really made him angry. So much in fact that he trudged off to class without even grabbing his stuff. It was fun watching him rush back and go back to class, just in time to be late." Harry began laughing. Then, Malfoy's voice cut him short. "So, I heard that you chickened out on our 'duel'."

"You mean you weren't there to be sure?" Harry asked, grinning. "I'm surprised. And I didn't chicken out. I just couldn't get past Filch, since you _set me up_." Draco couldn't seem to think of anything to say, so he just stormed off. Harry was quite pleased with himself. Just then, Professor Quirrel ran in screaming: "TROLL IN THE DUNGOEN." When he reached the teacher's table he finally stopped screaming. Instead he said, "Thought you ought to know," and fainted.

Dumbledore stood up and told the students to follow the prefects back to their common rooms.

"Hold up," Fred said as Harry began to get up. Then George added, "Lets see what's up." Harry joined Fred and George hiding under the table and watching as everyone left. Soon, even the teachers had left. The only other person still in the great hall was Quirrel who was getting up slowly. Then, when all the other teachers were gone, Quirrel rushed off, muttering to himself.

"Lets see what he is up to," George suggested.

"Why not," Fred agreed.

"And I suppose my opinion doesn't matter," Harry said finally.

"Nope," Fred and George both said in chorus. Harry reluctantly followed the twins out the great hall and towards the stairs. As they reached the 2nd floor, Fred noticed Quirrel go up the steps to the third floor. They hurried to try and follow him. George barely saw Quirrel disappear into the off-limits third floor corridor.

"We don't have to follow him, do we?" Harry asked.

"Oh," George said. Then Fred said, "Is Potty scared?"

"No," Harry answered, "I just don't want to go back in there. We could get killed."

"Advice acknowledged," Fred said. "Now lets go. Unless you'd rather see what the 'curse of the boogies' could do to you."

"Umm… right," Harry stammered. "L-lets go."

"That's what I thought," George said, grinning. However, before they could do anything, Severus rushed into the 3rd floor corridor.

"Ooo… Snapypoo went in," Fred said. "Even more reason to go in." Fred and George then began towards the corridor. Reluctantly, Harry followed. As they approached the end of the corridor, they heard a scream of pain. The twins seemed instantly more enthusiastic. "_Hurry up_, Harry," Fred said, irritably. Fred and George reached the door a whole minute before Harry and were already in the room by the time Harry got there. Harry slipped into the room and found himself standing in a corner near the twins, watching as Snape stood in between Quirrel and the three headed dog, holding his right leg. Harry noticed that Sanpe's leg was bleeding, and bad. "Whoa," George said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Definitely worth the risk, eh Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry managed to say without betraying the fear that bubbled up inside of him.

"Fine, Snape," Quirrel finally said. "But I'll remember this." With that Quirrel stormed out. A few minutes later, Snape limped out, and the three-headed dog turned its attention to Harry and the twins.

"Okay," Fred said. "Time to go." Fred, George, and Harry hurried out, right into Snape.

On their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Fred George and Harry passed the troll. "Eww…" they all said. When they got back to the common room they were somehow able to sneak in unnoticed. "Okay," Fred said in a low voice, "Enough sneaking around for one day."

"Agreed," Both George and Harry replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Discoveries

Most recent happenings (since its been a while since I updated):

_"Ooo… Snapypoo went in," Fred said. "Even more reason to go in." Fred and George then began towards the corridor. Reluctantly, Harry followed. As they approached the end of the corridor, they heard a scream of pain. The twins seemed instantly more enthusiastic. "Hurry up, Harry," Fred said, irritably. Fred and George reached the door a whole minute before Harry and were already in the room by the time Harry got there. Harry slipped into the room and found himself standing in a corner near the twins, watching as Snape stood in between Quirrel and the three headed dog, holding his right leg. Harry noticed that Sanpe's leg was bleeding, and bad. "Whoa," George said._

"_Yeah," Fred agreed. "Definitely worth the risk, eh Harry?"_

"_Yeah," Harry managed to say without betraying the fear that bubbled up inside of him._

"_Fine, Snape," Quirrel finally said. "But I'll remember this." With that Quirrel stormed out. A few minutes later, Snape limped out, and the three-headed dog turned its attention to Harry and the twins._

"_Okay," Fred said. "Time to go." Fred, George, and Harry hurried out, right past Snape._

_On their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Fred George and Harry passed the troll. "Eww…" they all said. When they got back to the common room they were somehow able to sneak in unnoticed. "Okay," Fred said in a low voice, "Enough sneaking around for one day."_

"_Agreed," Both George and Harry replied._

The next day, Harry went strait to Hagrid's hut when he finished his classes.

"Hi Harry," Hagrid said as Harry sat down. "Wan' some tea?"

"Sure," Harry replied.

"What yeh got on yer mind?" Hagrid asked as he started some water for tea.

"Do know anything about the three-headed dog on the third floor?"

"How do yeh know about that?"

"That's not the point. The dog is there. What do you know about it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell yeh."

"Wait… is that dog guarding whatever was that vault?"

"That's official Hogwarts business. I can't tell students. You don't get yerself involved."

"Too late. I think either Snape or Quirrel is trying to get past that dog."

"Codswallop, they were two of the professors that protected the stone."

"What stone?"

"Yeh need the stay out of this, Harry. Don't get involved. This is dangerous. Its between Nicolas Flamel…" Hagrid then began mumbling about telling Dumbledore and letting him handle it. "You just go back to the castle and forget about fluffy."

"You mean it has a name?"

"Of course it does. I raised it – stop worrying about this Harry. I'll tell Dumbledore, an' he'll handle it. Jus' don' worry about it. Now get back to the castle. It's gettin' late." With every second Hagrid sounded angrier and angrier.

"Okay," Harry said sort of spooked.

"Sorry, 'Arry," Hagrid said calming down, "I've just had a lot of stress lately, an' yeh shouldn' get involved in this – It's dangerous. Back to the castle with you now, an' don't get seen outside."

Over the next few days, Fred and George dragged Harry on a dozen or so 'secret missions'. Finally, Harry decided he should just avoid them – though he did miss seeing the castle at night, and discovering its many, guarded secrets. But on Christmas eve, the twins cornered Harry in the common room. "Hi, Harry," Fred said.

"You haven't been avoiding us, have you?" George asked.

"No." Harry answered, looking for a way to get away.

"Good," George said, "Well, Fred. I win that bet."

"Now, now, Harry, you're not going to find a way out, I assure you. And George. It looks like I win both bets after all, don't I?" Fred said with a low chuckle. "Anyways. We got a new 'mission', Harry."

"And we need your help."

"What?" Harry said suddenly, "Why me?"

"That, Harry, is a secret."

"One would think you don't want to come," Fred taunted, "Are you _scared_?"

"No, of course not," Harry said quickly, "I just have a lot of homework to do." - was he actually lying his way out of this?

"Harry, Harry," George said, in a disappointed tone, "I thought you would know better by now. You can't lie to us. We know you already did _all_ of your homework."

"Are you coming, Harry," Fred asked in a 'I know your secret' type of tone, "or should we tell the school that Harry Potter is a scaredy-pants?"

"Fine," Harry finally said, "I'll come."

"Good choice," Fred and George chorused. "Meet us here in ten minutes, or else." An evil grin slowly spread across their faces, as they said this.

Nine minutes later, when Harry came back out, the twins were sitting in the corner, talking amongst themselves. As harry got closer her heard Fred ask, "Are you sure about this George? That's our secret weapon."

"Of course," George answered, slightly agitated. "Even if we do this we'll still have access to it. I mean he is our friend, right."

"I suppose. Okay, lets just get it over with – Hey, Harry. You ready yet."

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Your brother, Ron, said he'd cover for me."

"I thought he would," Fred said, trying to hide a grin. "Come on then, we don't have much time left." Harry followed the twins out the portrait hole and down the hall, hoping they weren't going too far. Luckily for him, they weren't. They were just going right down the hall to the out of order bathroom.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked as Fred opened the door.

"I told you," Fred said, "it's a secret."

As soon as they were in and the door was all the way shut, George pulled out a blank piece of parchment."Here's the secrect of our success." Fred said, beaming at the parchment.

"A blank piece of parchment?" Harry asked.

"Not just any _blank_ piece of parchment, Harry. This here is the Marauder's Map." George raised it as if he would do a trick, like making it vanish.

"So it's magic?" Harry asked.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Harry?" Fred commented as he raised his wand. "Here's how it works." Fred tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Suddenly, words began to appear on the parchment. It read:

"Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

are proud to present to you

the Marauder's Map"

"What is it a map to?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts of course," George answered. "It shows everything that happens at Hogwarts when it happens."

"Is that-?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, Dumbledore, pacing in his study. He does that a lot," Fred answered.

"Anyways," George continued, "We've decided that you can have this, if you join our little 'club'."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that if you help us with our business, you can have this map."

"That's pretty generous," Harry seemed amazed.

"Yes, it is," Fred answered, "so you'd better take the offer before it expires, which is in… 1 minute."

"Umm… Okay, I accept."

"Why thank you mister Potter," George said, as he handed Harry the map. "Oh, and when you're done, tap your wand on the map and say, 'mischief managed.'"

"Otherwise anyone can read it," Fred added. As an example, Fred tapped the map with his wand and said, "Mischief managed."

On Christmas day, Harry's Christmas presents were, a 5 pence piece from Vernon and Petunia, a wooden flute from Hagrid, and an Invisibility cloak from someone. Later, when he showed it to Fred and George, they told him what it was, and asked who gave it to him.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "there wasn't a name tag. There was just this letter." Harry handed the letter to Fred and George, who read it.

"Wow," Fred said, "I guess it could have been some relative you don't know about. But you may never know. But don't worry about it. This is so awesome."

"Now you can really _help_ us," George said, grinning.

That night, as Harry was staring at the Marauder's Map, he noticed that Snape was sulking around the off-limits, third-floor corridor. And just a little further away, Quirrel was intently watching him. "What the?" Harry muttered. "Hey, this would be a great time to test the cloak." Harry got out of bed put the map away, and put on the invisibility cloak before leaving the Gryffindor common room. He went down the stairs to the third floor where he Quickly hid so Quirrel wouldn't see him. Then he remembered that he was wearing the invisibility cloak and relaxed a little bit. He looked ahead and saw Quirrel creeping towards Snape, who was sneaking into the corridor behind him. Harry noticed that Quirrel left the door open as he snuck in, and decided to follow them – after all, they couldn't see him.

Just as he got close to the door, Harry noticed Filch coming right at him. He went towards the stairs but then noticed that Mrs. Norris was watching the stairs. At the last possible minute, Harry jumped into a nearby classroom, which was, to his relief, empty. Waiting for Filch to leave, Harry removed the invisibility cloak and looked around the room. As he looked he noticed a strange mirror in the corner. He read aloud the strange words on the mirror's frame, trying to make sense of them. Finally giving up, Harry walked up to the mirror and looked into it. As he did, he noticed a man and a woman standing behind him. Harry quickly looked around the room, but no one else was there, and definitely not behind him. Looking back into the mirror, Harry noticed that the people looked a lot like him- black hair, green eyes- and they were beaming at him. Then it came to him. These were his parents.

Suddenly, Harry realized that Dumbledore was sitting in a chair nearby, watching Harry. "Well," Dumbledore said, standing up, "I see you've found the Mirror of Erized. Don't worry, Harry. You're not in trouble." After a few seconds, Dumbledore said, "Do you know what this mirror shows you?"

"What I want?" Harry said.

"Yes and no. It shows you whatever you want the most in the world. But, Harry, it won't bring back your parents. Nothing can do that."

"I know," Harry said, sounding kind of depressed.

"Now, Harry, I think you should go back to bed."

"But, Filch and Snape-."

"I already sent them to bed already. Now go on to bed, Harry. Also, you should know that I don't believe Snape would steal anything from this school. Nor would Quirrel, but I'll still keep my eye on them."

"Okay," Harry said as he put on the invisibility cloak. "And thanks." Then he quietly crept out into the empty hallway and slowly back to bed. However, he couldn't sleep at all. He was too excited because of the recent discoveries he had made. He decided that he would tell Fred and George in the morning, and was finally able to calm down enough to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One day to prepare

Note: Bet you never thought the final chapter would arrive, huh? Well, its coming. This is chapter 7, the second to final chapter.

Disclaimer: I hope that it is clear by now that I do not own, and never have, owned Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning, Harry met Fred and George in the common room after everyone else had gone to lunch.

"So," Fred said, "What did you find out about that three-headed dog that's so special?"

"Well, first," Harry began, nervously, "its name is Fluffy, in case you care. Anyways, Hagrid wouldn't actually tell me anything else."

"Then why are we here?" George asked, annoyed.

"Do you know a Nicolas Flamel?"

"I've heard of him. He supposedly created the Sorcerer's Stone or something like that. Why?"

"Hagrid let slip that whatever was being guarded by that dog had to do with Nicolas Flamel. Also, Snape and Quirrel were trying to get in there last night."

"Really? Sounds like a conspiracy. For now _you_ can stop worrying about this. We'll keep an eye on the corridor. Then, when we see fit, we'll bring you in for your part."

"What part?" Harry asked, getting tense.

"You'll just have to wait and see." With that, Fred and George left, with a huge grin on their faces.

"What have you done now Harry, what have done now," a voice said from behind him.

"Who-." Harry turned to see Ron sitting on the stairs grinning.

"Well, aren't we in a pickle. Have fun getting out of this one." Harry shrugged Ron's comment off and went off to breakfast.

Over the next few days, Harry simply went on with his life as if he were a normal student, but he dreaded finding out how he would help with whatever crazy plan the Weasly twins were concocting now. Some little things he did notice were many Gryffindors beamed at him whenever he got a question right, bet mainly Hermione. Also, Malfoy would glare at him whenever they crossed paths. It was like Malfoy hated Harry with a passion, though Harry just couldn't figure out why.

Finally, the day of exams came and, eventually, passed. Harry felt that he did well on all of his exams, except his Potions exam. But he couldn't possibly get a good grade there… After all, Snape hated him almost as much as Malfoy did.

Hermione finally decided that she just must talk to him, so after the last exam was over, she cornered him in the Gryffindor common room, to his dismay.

"Hello," she said, as Harry finally conceded defeat, "You may not remember me, but we talked on the bus." Hoping she would go away, Harry pretended he didn't remember her. "My name's Hermione," she continued, hoping to jog his memory.

Deciding that his plan wouldn't work, Harry pretended to remember her. "Oh yeah," He said convincingly, "Hermione. What's up?"

"Well, I've noticed that we have a lot in common."

"Really?"

"Yeah. First, we're both first years, of course. Second, we are both very smart, and into our studies. Finally, we're both really, really good at magic."

"And your point is?"

"I think we should give being friends a try."

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline that offer for now. You know, to keep a good social image."

"Oh, okay. I understand." Hermione walked off towards the girl's dormitory, looking ready to cry.

"Man," Harry whispered, "Now I'll feel bad about this all day."

And Harry did feel bad about turning Hermione down, just because of social images – at least until Fred and George said they were ready for his role in their master plan.

"Okay," Fred said, "we have good reason to believe that the thief is going to try to steal that stone tomorrow night."

"Dumbledore is gone for the rest of the week, urgent business," George explained.

"So we want you to sneak in through the enchantments, and make sure they fail."

Seeing Harry's worried expression, George handed him a list. "Here is everything you'll need to get in. We were up all night putting this list together."

"And we actually spent a whole day in the library gathering info."

"So you're sure that this will get me through?" Harry asked, still slightly worried.

"Of course," Fred and George said at the same time. "But you need to start preparing now."

"Right," Harry said, as he headed back to the boy's dormitory. When Harry reached his trunk, he looked over the list one more time. It read:

_Dear mister Potter,_

_You will need the following if you are to complete your latest mission:_

_One musical instrument (to put Fluffy to sleep)_

_The knowledge of how to use a big light/fire spell (just ask Prof. Sprout, and tell her Fred sent you)_

_Good wizard chess skills (Ron would be more than willing to help you there)_

_Potion knowledge (George has the required knowledge)_

_And you **must** want to receive the stone from a mirror (the Mirror of Erized), want to get but not use_

_So start preparing, because after tomorrow night it will be too later. PS: You're flute is a great instrument to use for Fluffy_

"Let's see…" Harry shuffled through his chest, hurriedly. "Ah," He said, pulling out a wooden flute. "Here it is." He then crossed off the first item on the list. "Okay, next I'll increase my chess skills, since it's getting late. Harry returned to the common room to find Ron sitting at a nearby table, with a Wizard Chess board all ready to use.

"Hey," Ron said, noticintg Harry, "Wanna play a game?

"Sure."

"I've been board, so when George said to be ready for a game against someone tonight, I figured it would be worth while, and, well, here I am, ready to play. I was starting to think George was just playing a trick on me."

"I can see why you were worried. Sounds like George. But let's play."

"Okay."

In a very impressive game, Harry was totally annihilated by Ron's expert skills. "Wow. Have you ever played wizard chess before?"

"No."

"What do you say I help you learn the rules and get better?"

"Sure," Harry said, hiding the relief in his voice.

"Okay, first…"

After a few quick hours, Harry was good enough to beat Ron in a game, so they called it a night. "Thanks," said Harry, as they went to the boy's dorm to get some sleep.

The next day, Harry decided to as Professor Sprout about the spell first. "Professor Sprout," Harry said as he walked up to the plump professor's desk, "my friend Fred said you wanted to see me today?"

"Um… Oh yes, mister Potter. For your excellent work on your Herbology exam, I would like to try and teach you a spell, though it is a third year level spell. Would that be okay with you?"

"Of course. What is the spell?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Harry followed Sprout outside and then into the left, end greenhouse. This greenhouse was very dark and seemed as if it hadn't been used in years. When Harry's eyes finally adjusted, he noticed that a giant, almost black colored plant was sitting in the middle of the room, planted straight into the ground. "Harry, do you know what this is?" As Sprout asked, the plant began to move.

"No, professor, I don't."

"It's Devil's Snare. You should know that from here on it is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

" You mean they actually bring students in here?"

"Not any more."

For a second Harry had second thoughts. Then he remembered that he had to do this. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you get injured we are leaving, and you won't be able to come back again, even after your third year."

"Okay." Sprout stepped forward, and signaled for Harry to follow her. When he acknowledged this, Sprout slowly approached the plant, with Harry carefully following her. Then, just in front of the plant, Sprout stopped dead, and Harry followed suit a few paces back.

"Okay Harry, now you will learn a spell to stop the Devil's Snare. But first, some background. As you may remember, I taught you a poem in class relating to the Devil's Snare."

"Yes," Harry said, with a groan. "And it goes: 'Devils Snare, Devils Snare, its dangerous fun, but it will soak in the sun' or something like that, right?"

"Close enough. So do you know what you will need?"

"A light spell?"

"That or a big fire spell. But I can teach you a light spell faster. This should be fairly simple to learn, and barely harder to apply, but just in case I'll be ready to stop the Devil's Snare. Okay, let's begin. The spell is a spell to produce artificial light. When you are ready, point your wand at the Devil's Snare and say Lumos."

Harry gathered the courage to face death and pointed his wand at the Devil's Snare. Sensing trouble, it instinctively began wriggling around and trying to catch whatever was about to attack it. "Lumos!" Harry shouted. Light flooded out of Harry's wand and the Devil's Snare stopped moving altogether.

"Good, good, very good," Professor Sprout said, sounding relieved, "Perhaps not as complex as I expected. Or maybe you are just a good wizard. Anyways, it isn't dead so lets get out." As they left, Professor Sprout explained. "Light will not kill the Devil's Snare, no matter how strong. But it will stun the plant long enough for you to reach your goal, even if it is right below you. And remember, if all else fails, relax and think it through."

"Thanks," Harry said, wierded out. "Well, see ya." With that, Harry rushed to get away from the scene before it got to him.

Soon, he found himself in the Gryffindor common room, alone and restless. "Finally," He thought. "I can have some time alone." Just then, George walked in, probably from a long day of pranks. "Or not."

"Hey, Harry," George said, "Whats up? Oh, Fred said you needed a potion to protect you against fire, so, after a lot of risky maneuvering, I've got the ingredients and recipe. Now lets make that potion."

After a few hours, and just in time to sneak down to the corridor, Harry could make the potion blindfolded. "Okay," George said beaming confidently, "now you are totally ready to reach that mirror. Well, get going already." George was rushing Harry towards the door when Neville came down the stairs, looking for Trevor. Just in time, Harry and George jumped behind a bush pot big enough to hide Hagrid.

"There you are Trevor," Neville said as he picked up Trevor off of the exact same pot. Then Neville took Trevor back up to the boy's dorm for a long night's sleep.

"That was a little too close," George said, as he and Harry came out of their hiding place. "Now, go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Voldemort's rise to power?

Disclaimer: If you really don't know by now you're sad, but I will tell you, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!

NOTE: Finally the final chapter. Aren't we all so happy? I sure am. But the fun isn't over yet. There is after all going to be a sequel. Unless you don't want to hear about the rest of Harry's new school life. Just send me your vote when you review this great chapter. Also, it has been noticed that I made an oopsie. In a previous chapter, Hermione said, "We met on the bus" but she was actually supposed to say, "We met on the train." Hope that didn't throw anyone off.

Lastly, thanks to all those faithful reviewers, but especially Hater-of-heartless-critics who has been probably the biggest fan of this story, and helped to inspire me on more than one occasion. Thank you, truly.

After a few minutes of careful sneaking, Harry found himself in front of the open door of the third floor corridor's off limits room. _Wait, open?_ Harry thought to himself. _Oh no, someone must already be in there._ Sensing trouble, Harry rushed in, not even thinking about Fluffy. Luckily, Fluffy was already fast asleep. Harry rushed over to the now unguarded trapdoor. As he opened the trapdoor, he decided to draw his wand, which he was grateful for, because he fell right into the grasp of a devil's snare. Instinctively, he yelled, "Lumos!" and light flooded out of his wand, causing the devil's snare to stop moving. Then, as he began to look around, Harry fell through the devil's snare, and hit the hard ground below.

In the next room, Harry found a seemingly empty room, which he soon found was full of flying wings, with a broom propped against the wall next to the door. Feeling that this would be too easy, Harry walked up to the door and attempted to open it, just to find out that it was locked. As he looked around at the keys, Harry noticed that, while most of them looked new, there was one that looked particularly old and used.

Groaning, he jumped on the broom, and flew up towards the key. Just then, the other keys darted at him as if they were protecting their friend. Dodging keys, Harry eventually got the old key and, in a rush opened the door and went through. Just as he shut the door, the keys all slammed, simultaneously in to the wooden door.

Feeling relieved, Harry turned around only to find a giant chessboard, missing a bishop. Again hoping for the impossible, Harry attempted to cross the board, but was stopped by the white pawns. Uneasily, Harry took his place as the missing black bishop and, almost immediately, the white middle white pawn moved forward two spaces. Wondering if this would be anything like wizards chess, Harry directed a pawn to move forward two spaces, so that the white pawn could take it. The pawn's brutal assault on the pawn proved to Harry that this game would, indeed, be exactly like wizards chess.

Finally, after a long and intense game, Harry saw a way to win. Directing his pawn to put the white king in check, Harry finally had the right set up to win. As he planned, the white queen took out the knight, and then Harry moved as the black bishop to put the king into checkmate. As he hurried on to the door, Harry decided that maybe he should become friends with Ron. After all, if not for Ron, Harry would never have made it through this alive.

Finally, Harry was almost there. In this room there was a cauldron, surrounded by potion ingredients, just like George had said. In a few minutes, Harry concocted a potion to get him through the fire that blocked the door. Now Harry stood in the room with the Mirror of Erized. And Quirrel was standing in front of the mirror. "Professor Quirrel. Is there anyone else here?"

"Well, well. Mr. Potter." Quirrel wasn't stuttering, so Harry knew something was going on. "Bet you didn't suspect p-poor, s-stuttering Quirrel did you?"

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"For _him_, of course. The dark lord wants to have this stone, so for him I shall get it. And you certainly shall not interfere." Quirrel waved his hand in Harry's direction, and rope suddenly appeared and bound Harry so that he couldn't move. Feeling satisfied, Quirrel turned back to the mirror and began mumbling. "How does it work? How…" Then another voice, more of a hiss than anything else, said, "Use the boy!"

"Yes of course. Come here boy!" With a wave of Quirrel's hand, the ropes vanished and Harry began walking towards Quirrel against his will. A few seconds later Harry found himself looking into the mirror. _No matter what_, he thought, _you can't help him Harry_. He saw himself in the mirror smiling at him with his hand in his pocket. As he continued to watch, his reflection pulled the sorcerer's stone out of his pocket and winked, then put it back. "Well," Quirrel inquired, "what do you see?"

Quickly thinking up a lie, Harry said, "I'm shaking Dumbledore's hand. I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"He lies," the voice hissed. "The stone is in his pocket." As Quirrel lunged at Harry, the voice said, "No, Quirrel. Let me talk to him."

"My lord," Quirrel said, "you are not strong enough."

"I am sstrong enough for thisss," the voice hissed back. Defeated, Quirrel turned away from harry and removed his turban, revealing a weird, mutated face on the back of his head. "Hello, Harry," said the face. "You don't recognize me? You're the reason that I must live like this."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yesss. Indeed it isss I. After you 'defeated' me, I was reduced to living as a parasite, and feeding off of unicorn blood, but as soon as you give me that stone in your pocket that can change. We could be partners. Together we could even bring your parents back to life." For a second or two, Harry considered actually giving Voldemort the stone.

Then he came to his senses. "Don't even talk about my parents, you murderer. I'll never work with you. And I'll never give you this stone."

"Fine, then," Voldemort said, "get the stone, Quirrel, even if you have to kill the boy." Quirrel then lunged at Harry. However, the moment he touched Harry, he was forced to pull his hand back, out of pain. "What is this magic?" Quirrel asked, holding his hand in pain. "It is nothing." Voldemort said. "Get the stone." Quirrel then lunged at Harry again, this time at his pocket. Instinctively, Harry reached for Quirrel's face, and, even though his hands hurt insanely, kept a hold on Quirrel's face, Quirrel screaming in pain all the while.

Suddenly, Quirrel crumbled into a heap of stones. A few seconds later, a fog-like spirit rose out of Quirrel's remains and shot at Harry, flying straight through him, and causing him to pass out.

Harry woke up to find himself in the infirmary, with Dumbledore sitting next to him, almost asleep. When Dumbledore noticed that Harry was awake, he bolted awake. "Hello, Harry," he said, in a calm tone. "How do you feel."

"Fine," Harry replied. "What happened?"

"Your friends, Fred and George said you were… what did they say? …Lost in the third floor corridor. They also said you were in the forbidden corridor, preventing the theft of the sorcerer's stone. Luckily, I got there just in the knick of time. But you did save the stone."

"The stone. What happened to it?"

"It was returned to its rightful owner, who decided that it was time to destroy the cursed stone."

"But, won't he-?"

"Yes, but he has accepted that fate."

In a long and almost dull discussion, Dumbledore explained to Harry that Voldemort couldn't touch him because of his mom's sacrifice, which placed a spell of protection on him. He also warned Harry that Voldemort may not have came back to power tonight, but he would try again. Then Harry decided to take a nice long nap before the end of year banquet.

At the banquet, Harry got Gryffindor 75 points for courage. However, Slytherin still won the house cup by ten points. Then, at the train station, Hagrid gave Harry a scrapbook with pictures of his parents and himself from when he was young. As he boarded the train, Harry thanked Hagrid, and said goodbye til next year.

Finally, the end, and yes it did kinda suck. But at least his travel through the chamber was interesting, and it was different.


End file.
